Shizuka Minamoto
Shizuka (born 10 october 1984), usually called Shizu-chan or Shizuka-chan, is the smart, kind and pretty neighborhood girl and Nobita's best friend. She takes baths several times a day. Nobita often disrupts her in the bath due to some misuse of Doraemon's gadgets, and Shizuka usually shouts out "Go away, pervert!" to Nobita. She is also known for taking piano lessons unwillingly, which is sometimes used as an excuse for declining to hang out with Nobita. She has dislike for frogs. Her true passions are sweet potatoes, which she'd rather keep to herself out of the knowledge of others, and the violin, in which her playing is as atrocious as Gian's singing. Due to Doraemon's intervention, Shizuka will marry Nobita and she will become Nobita's wife in the future timeline, and the mother of his son. She is voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris also voices Ritsu Tainaka from K-ON!, Suguha Kirigaya from Sword Art Online, Tsurara Oikawa from Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan and Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica in English Version. Appearance Personality Shizuka is a smart and kind neighbourhood girl She is, unlike Nobita, a quick-witted and very studious child. Shizuka loves to bathe, and does it several times a day passionately. Unlike Nobita, Suneo, and Gian, she is not a fan of video games, but she does like games like Pink Bubble (spoof of Kirby's Dreamland) and Dino World (spoof of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island). She cares for weaker people, abused animals, and neglected dolls. She wishes to be a nurse or an air-hostess when she grows up. Both jobs reflect her kind nature. Shizuka loves her dolls a lot, to the extent that she loves them more than her own friends. She once freed a little bird from a bundle of strings it got caught in. She also cares deeply for the Grandfather Tree. When she was unable to save the Grandfather Tree, she was devastated but later felt relieved when she saw a little sprout from the Grandfather Tree stump. In one episode, Doraemon, Nobita and Shizuka put her dolls in Nobita's race cars and started racing. Nobita's car crashed and the doll fell out, making Shizuka cry and hate him temporarily. But when she sees Nobita doing the right thing or a good thing for others, it would be enough to make her genuinely forgive Nobita. Gallery Shizuka and Nobita 1.png Shizuka tied up by mizuluffy2-d63vbmi.jpg Shizuka tied up by mizuluffy2-d63varc.jpg Shizuka tied up by mizuluffy2-d6tdlgl.jpg Shizuka tied up by mizuluffy2-d6tdl56.jpg Shizuka tied up by mizuluffy2-d63vemc.jpg Shizuka tied up by mizuluffy2-d63vfp2.jpg Shizuka tied up by mizuluffy2-d63vcye.jpg Shizuka tied up by mizuluffy2-d63vdt3.jpg Shizuka tied up by mizuluffy2-d63vc7t.jpg Shizuka tied up by mizuluffy2-d63vbvz.jpg Shizuka San 1.png Shizuka San 5.png Shizuka Minamoto 1973 anime.jpg Shizuka Minamoto 1979 anime.png Shizuka_looking_too_cute.png Shizuka Minamoto manga.png Shizuka_Minamoto_-_2005_anime.png 92258.jpg Shizuka Eating Ice Cream.png Shizuka Minamoto.png Shizuka Minamoto 2.png Shizuka Minamoto (2005).jpg Shizuka Minamoto (2005) 2.png Doraemon Shizuka HD.jpg Doraemon Shizuka Kisses Nobita.png|Doraemon Shizuka Kisses Nobita Doraemon Shizuka Kisses Nobita 2.gif Doraemon Shizuka Crying.png|Shizuka Crying Doraemon Shizuka Crying 2.jpg Doraemon Shizuka Crying 3.png Doraemon Shizuka Crying 4.jpg Anime Shizuka 1973.jpg Shizuka2005.png Stand by Me Doraemon Shizuka Minamoto.jpg Shizuka Kisses Nobita 3.png|Princess Shizuka Kisses Nobita shizuka crying tears.png Shizuka Helping Consoling and Saying Don't Cry Nobita.png|Shizuka Helping Consoling and Saying Don't Cry Nobita Shizuka_2D.jpg Shizuka_Minamoto_-_CGI.png Shizuka_2005.jpg Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Kids Category:Wrathful Category:Pure Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Childhood friends Category:Time-Travellers Category:Magic Category:Adventurers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Lawful Good Category:In Love Category:Cowards Category:Pacifists Category:Damsel in distress Category:Role Models